Only Way
by Brubsmm
Summary: Edward estava encrencado... Fora leviano demais durante as suas férias em Phoenix e acabou indo morar em Forks com o pai. Ele está determinado a voltar para a sua antiga cidade. Porém, ele desenvolve algo com Bella, a filha de sua madrasta. Algo que pode tira-lo de Forks, por mais que ele acabe por querer ficar.


Então eu - aparentemente - aprontei muito na Flórida e vim morar com o meu pai e sua atual esposa, Esme, em um lugar no meio do nada. Assim, no meio do nada mesmo... Aqui só tem frio, pessoas pálidas e árvores. Muitas árvores. Eu não achava que fumar maconha esporadicamente e beber com os meus amigos em um fim de semana fosse algo tão alarmante. Okay, eu podia estar vendendo um pouco de ervas para algumas pessoas e talvez, _só talvez_, tenha dirigido alcoolizado. Eu juro que passaria as minhas férias de verão inteiras na Igreja se eu soubesse que Elizabeth iria me mandar para esse lugar esquecido.  
>Eu estava morrendo de tédio. Como se já não bastasse a cidade ser pequena, Esme quis construir uma mansão no meio da floresta. A casa era maravilhosa, claro... Afinal, ao invés de Carlisle sustentar minha mãe e eu ele preferiu manter uma mansão para sua esposa arquiteta e todos os luxos que a filha dela, Isabella, vivesse como uma princesa.<br>Tudo bem, Esme era bem legal, na realidade. Eu ficava puto por meu pai ter trocado minha mãe por uma mulher dez anos mais jovem e largasse tudo para morar com ela e a filha da minha idade. Mas eu sabia que a culpa não era de Esme.  
>Eu não conhecia Isabella ainda, para falar a verdade. Talvez houvesse fotos espalhadas pela casa, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de notar ou procurar... Fiquei a maior parte do tempo no meu novo quarto, o qual não estava pronto ainda, pois Esme o deixara quase que pronto, então eu poderia terminar de reforma-lo "nos meus padrões", segundo minha madrasta. Bem, voltando a Isabella, sei poucas coisas sobre ela: sei que ela está na Europa essas férias; que tem o melhor quarto do mundo (nunca entrei lá, mas tem quase que um andar inteiro só para ele com uma sacada gigantesca); E que meu pai deu para ela não um, mas dois carros e duas motos: essas são uma <em>Ducati<em> preta e de aparência veloz e uma _Harley_ estradeira vermelha; aqueles são uma _Ferrari_ verde e um _Aston Martin Vanquish_ prata - o carro dos meus sonhos. Então, bem, há duas opções: a primeira é que essa menina não aceita o meu pai e ele faz de tudo para conquista-la com o seu cartão de débito; a segunda é que ele quer muito agradar sua mulher e, consequentemente, ser _agradado_ na cama por ela mais tarde. Podem ser ambas, pensando bem.  
>Com um tédio extremo eu comecei a fitar a grande parede de vidro do meu quarto - que funcionava como janela - e observei um táxi parar em frente à mansão. E, tipo, <em>ninguém<em> passava ppor aqui... O taxista devia estar perdido. O motorista saiu para abrir o porta-malas e uma garota saiu do banco do passageiro. E, nossa, ela era linda. Cabelos castanhos e ondulados estavam presos em um muito bem feito rabo de cavalo, no topo de sua cabeça. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, com grandes olhos e uma boca perfeita. Bem, ao menos do segundo andar... E eu não conseguia ter um deslumbre do seu corpo de onde estava.  
>Em menos de dez segundos Carlisle e Esme estavam ao lado de fora da casa, com sorrisos nos rostos enquanto beijavam e abraçavam a menina. Então, essa era Isabella. Esme olhou para cima e me pegou no flagra, fitando a cena como se tudo não passasse de um filme. Ela me chamou com as mão e todos entraram dentro da mansão.<br>Sabendo que eu não tinha saída, desci as escadas até o andar térreo e vi que Carlisle carregava apenas duas malas de tamanho médio. O sorriso no rosto de meu pai era algo que eu nunca havia visto antes.  
>-Venha, minha garota, deixe-me abraçar-lhe direito agora. - Ele pegou a menina e a rodopiou no ar em um abraço, parando apenas para depositar beijos em seu rosto. - Como eu senti sua falta, filha.<br>- Ah, pode soltá-la, Carlisle! É minha vez. - Esme dizia sorrindo e tentando puxar a filha dos braços de meu pai, enquanto este segurava Isabella pela cintura.  
>Essa cena de família feliz e perfeita estava me deixando enjoado. Fiz um pigarro com a garganta e Esme foi a primeira a me olhar.<br>-Oh, Edward. -disse sorrindo, sempre sorrindo. - Deixe-me te apresentar minha filha...  
>-<em>Nossa<em> filha. - Carlisle frisou.  
>-... Essa é Bella.<br>Carlisle analisava sério todos os meus movimentos e eu olhei diretamente para Isabella. Ela era ainda mais incrível de perto. Seu rosto tinha feições perfeitas, o cabelo castanho tinha certos tons de vermelho e seu corpo era arrasador... Seios fartos, cintura finíssima, um quadril desenhado e pernas que, mesmo embaixo calças de abrigo, pareciam muito gostosas. Eu devo ter encarado tempo demais por que Isabella pigarreou me estendeu a mão.  
>-Você pode me chamar de Bella.<br>Então, Carlisle amava muito sua mais nova filinha. Bem, vamos dar um motivo para ele me mandar de volta para casa. Peguei sua mão e depositei um beijo na mesma, fazendo Isabella arregalar os olhos. Sorri torto para ela e disse:  
>- O prazer é meu. E você pode me chamar do que quiser.<br>-Edward! Chega. – o olhar reprovador que Carlisle direcionava a mim era nostálgico, transportando-me àquele momento na minha infância onde eu corri até o carro, implorando para meu pai não ir embora... E tudo o que eu recebi em troca fora esse olhar. Lembro-me de ter perguntado à Elizabeth quando meu pai iria voltar e ela apenas me abraçou. Eu reprimi o impulso de chorar e apenas sustentei o olhar de Carlisle.  
>-O que foi? Todas as garotas do interior são virgens puritanas? - Eu sabia que essa tinha sido a gota d'água. Carlisle tinha o rosto vermelho de ódio; Isabella tinha maçãs coradas e olhos arregalados; mas Esme... Esme tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos e um sorriso sorrateiro nos lábios. <em>Mas o que?...<em>  
>Foi quando eu senti o lado direito do meu rosto ardendo e estava olhando para a parede. Demorei alguns segundos até perceber que eu acabara de levar um tapa na cara.<br>-É assim que educa sua _filha?_  
>-Carlisle. – Esme censurou o marido, agora séria. Na posição que ela estava parecia pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta que Carlisle, mesmo que fosse o contrário. Seu cabelo caramelo aparentava estar mais escuro, assim como seus olhos.<br>-Você perdeu todo o seu mérito. Violência nunca é a solução... Oh, olhe para o seu próprio filho! Ele está sangrando.  
>Só agora eu começara a sentir o gosto de ferro na minha boca. Coloquei a mão sobre o local e, quando a tirei, vi o líquido vermelho brilhante espalhado pelos meus dedos.<br>-Bella, querida... – Carlisle começou. – Eu lamento que sua recepção tenha sido estragada por meu filho.  
>-Caham. – Ele olhou para o chão com o pronunciamento de Esme, como se ele fosse uma criança que não assumira a culpa.<br>-... E desculpe-me por meu comportamento. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou assim. – Nesse momento ele olhava carinhosamente para Isabella, que começava a sair de seu estado de choque.  
>-Bem – começou Esme – Você poderia cuidar do ferimento do Edward, Bella? Eu vou levar suas malas para o seu quarto, junto com Carlisle. Ela apenas assentiu.<br>Eu observei os dois seguirem escada acima: Esme na frente, caminhando como uma digna rainha e Carlisle atrás, levando as malas e seguindo de cabeça baixa, como um servo. Eu estava... Impressionado. Nunca vira ninguém controlar Carlisle dessa maneira.  
>Então, eu estava só com Isabella. Comecei a sentir o sangue se acumular mais em minha boca.<br>-Você... Sabe como cuidar disso? – eu estava realmente sem graça. Quer dizer, eu praticamente havia acabado de assediar sexualmente a garota.  
>-Oh, desculpe, eu... – É claro que a menina estava em pânico. Até onde ela sabia eu era um drogado irresponsável e, (recentemente adicionado à lista), maníaco sexual. Sim, eu estava morrendo de vergonha.<br>- Esqueça, eu posso me virar sozinho. – e sem olhar em seus olhos eu subi em direção ao meu quarto.  
>Deitei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto. Eu havia esquecido de alguma coisa? Hm...<br>_Toc, toc._  
>Ótimo. Carlisle deveria estar vindo me dar outro tapa por eu ter nascido ou algo assim.<br>-Está aberta.  
>-É... – Isabella entrou, com um kit de primeiros socorros nas mãos. – Meus Deus! Você nem lavou o rosto? – ela parecia transtornada! Estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando eu me sentei na cama e olhei para o meu travesseiro e, em seguida, para o espelho a minha frente: estava tudo coberto de sangue, inclusive... Eu. Ela caminhou até a minha cama e sentou de frente para mim. – Posso? – perguntou com a mão erguida em minha direção... Ela segurava uma espécie de lenço com uma coisa branca sobre. Eu apenas assenti.<br>Isabella começou a limpar minha boca e eu não pude evitar grunhir de dor. Ela riu em resposta._Riu._  
>-O que foi?<br>-Você enfrentou seu pai lá embaixo, traficou drogas, dirigiu bêbado, teve sua carteira revogada e... Encolhe-se com um pouco de gaze e anti-inflamatórios?  
>-Eu não trafiquei... Drogas. – Eu tinha que falar pausadamente por causa da dor que eu estava sentindo em minha boca. Ela sorriu e pegou outro pedaço de gaze, borrifou alguma outra coisa nele e eu já estava me preparando para a dor quando ela começou a limpar o meu rosto. Aparentemente era só água. – Eu só vendi um pouco da minha maconha para um amigo. – Ela estava perto e eu via como ela era maravilhosa. Definitivamente a pele mais bonita que eu já vira, mesmo que fosse pálida.<br>Ela se levantou e eu me perguntei se encarei demais e a deixei sem graça.  
>-Então... – comecei – Desculpe-me pelo o que eu fiz lá embaixo. Não costumo fazer coisas do tipo, Isabella. Eu juro.<br>-Você parece seu pai se desculpando. Chame-me de Bella, okay? Desculpas aceitas.  
>Ela sorriu para mim e abriu um dos armários, puxando de dentro um travesseiro e entregando-me. Eu me perdi em seu olhar por um momento.<br>-É melhor você dormir. As aulas começam amanhã às 8.


End file.
